different eras but one love and one good sexin'
by kimi to iu hana
Summary: one time chance for Inuyasha and Kagome Sango and Miroku have a special chapter. This is NOT for little kids because it has leeeeeemmmmooon! inuyasha tells kagome how he feels finally showing that he loves her. miroku tells sango how he feels & well yeah
1. Chapter 1

-1Inuyasha walked into the woods as Kagome hopped into the well which was to send her to her era. They had just got into a fight about how Inuyasha doesn't pay attention to her and he only thinks of Kikyo. Inuyasha said he loved Kagome but he didn't know what to do to show it and Kagome didn't ant to listen so she just went home.

"_I do care about her….why can't she realize that by now? If I wanted Kikyo I wouldn't even bother with her, I would let Miroku have her."_ Inuyasha turned around and looked at the well thinking hard. "Should I go after her? Should I let her cool off?," he said aloud. He walked back over to the well and looked down. His heart pounded as he thought of what to say to Kagome._ It should come from the heart. You shouldn't make her get angry. Don't look stupid. Just be honest._ As he thought this he put on leg over the edge of the well. _But what if I do make her angry just by coming over there? I don't want her to hate me._ He came back from over the edge looking up into the sky. Meanwhile, Kagome lay down in her bed crying.

"Why can't he just…." She couldn't finish because she was too hurt for words. She loved Inuyasha but she didn't believe he loved her. She wanted him to but she couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to be his. Yet why wouldn't he take her? She thought and thought to the point where she didn't want to think. She sat up and looked out her window. It was getting dark so she turned on her light and stripped to take a bath.

_Inuyasha…_

"I'm going to go talk to Kagome." Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango as night fell upon them (LOL I SOUND LIKE A STORY TELLER ).

"Inuyasha, you should let her cool off," Sango said.

"What I have to say to her can't wait Sango," Inuyasha said looking sincere. Miroku stood up and walked, looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"You truly love Kagome?"

"Yes. You truly love Sango?" Inuyasha said catching Miroku off guard. Sango didn't here but saw Miroku look at her.

"I do." Miroku said with honesty in his voice. "Then, I'm not the only one who should say something to someone special." Inuyasha walked over and hopped into the well.

"Sango there is something I need to tell you."

Inuyasha hopped out of the well which was now in Kagomes era. He ran over and hopped onto Kagomes roof sliding himself in an sitting on her bed waiting patiently. Kagome opened the bathroom door wearing a towel and immediately saw Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA?!" Kagome said jumping behind the door.

"Oh! Kagome…." Inuyasha said blushing.

"Inuyasha get outta my room for a minute so I can put clothes on."

"Well, I'm not gonna stay long. I just wanna tell ya something." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. Kagome came from behind the door saying, "Can you just walk out? I just want to pu my pajamas on!: She sounded aggravated and Inuyasha jumped up saying, "OK! Don't get mad!" and rushed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Why is he here? It's probably about jewel shards. Oh brother, why can't he just…be honest with his feelings? Why is it that he jumps from me to Kikyo? _

As Kagome opened the door fully clothes se said, "Let me be straight forward. If you came here to talk about jewel shards you better leave now." Inuyasha stared at her for a while. He touched her cheek and she looked away but he pulled her face up to look at him. "Kagome if it were like that I wouldn't have come. I owe you an apology and I have something important to tell you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into the room. Closing the door, he sat her on her bed and sat on the floor in front of her.

"Look, I know you think I love Kikyo and I am using you as an alternative love but I'm not. I only love one person and that's you. If I loved Kikyo I would let Miroku have you but I don't because he's perverted, he has Sango and I don't want you with anyone else. I'm sorry you think I-" He was cut off my Kagome hugging him.

"Ah! Kagoooome! You can't do thaaaat you gotta lemme finish!," he said. She hugged tighter saying, "Inuyasha do you really mean it? Do you really love me?" Inuyasha pulled himself away and kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"Yes."

"Then take me." Inuyasha blushed and stuttering "Wha- what do you me-me-mean tak-take you?" Kagome pecked kisses on his lips gently saying with each pull away, "Just. What. I. Said. Take. Me. NOW" and with that she kissed him passionately. Inuyasha groped Kagome as she put her tongue in his mouth, feeling her way around and playing with his tongue. She laid her body on his member which was fully erect and began grinding against him. Inuyasha moaned and pulled Kagome's blouse of her skirt, putting his hand up her shirt and playing with one of her breast.

"Inuyaaaashaaa.." Kagome moaned. Inuyasha rolled over so that he was now on top of Kagome and ripped her blouse off. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha stared at hr chest.

"Where's your little bra thingamajig? You just let these hang out?," and he bent off sucking on one nipple and using one hand to play with the other and his other free hand to play with Kagome's lower region.


	3. Chapter 3

-1(Hey I write small lemons so you come back for more I do it for you & me. But to be honest I feel so "dirty" writing this lol…I'm only…well yeah you get it lmao hope you enjoy!!!)

"INUUYASSHA.." Kagome moaned every five seconds as Inuyasha pleasured her body and Inuyasha got harder every time she moaned. Inuyasha wanted to jump on her and do her like crazy but he wanted this to be special so he took his time. He loved Kagome and he wanted to make everything right. He stopped pestering her and kissed her gently.

"Are you ready?" Kagome's eyes were hazed but she knew what he was saying.

"Yes…"

"I love you"

"I love you too Inuyasha." At these words Inuyasha kissed her more passionately and went lower. He sucked on her neck hitting a spot that made her moan so intensely, Inuyasha bit her a little. He began licking down, pulling off her shirt, from the middle of her breast to her belly button. She moaned and arched her back as Inuyasha went lower to the edge of her skirt. He slid it off and then (blush as I write this lol) ate her out. She bit her lip at the feeling of his tongue poking in and out of her. "Inu..Inuyaa.." Inuyasha moved faster and Kagome panted harder out of satisfaction. Inuyasha felt a buildup in his erection and pulled off his kimono. Kagome sat up and helped him making him stop. She took this advantage by kissing him and grabbing his throbbing member. Inuyasha gasped at her gesture but moaned as she pumped harder and faster. His face turned bright pink as the touch of her hand on his erection made it charge a large buildup. "Kaagooooome…I'm….I'm..abbboutt too….ahhh.." Inuyasha couldn't finish but only buck up in a deep moan because he came into Kagome's hand. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed but Kagome continued, bending over to lick Inuyasha's member. She flicked her tongue on the slit of his erection making him whine because he knew she was teasing.

"Alriight already, you impatient hanyou…" with this she took his whole member and bobbed slowly at first only to quicken her pace. Inuyasha looked to the ceiling biting his bottom lip roughly at the pleasure he was given. He always had fantasies of him and Kagome but what she was doing blew every fantasy aside. "Ahhhnnn, Kagome..I'm…I.." Once again, Inuyasha's member spoke before he could and he came. Kagome licked her lips saying, "You can't contain yourself can you?" Inuyasha blushed saying, "If you weren't so good at what you do then I could." She got up saying, "I'll be back." He looked confused for a moment but understood as Kagome came back out with a bottle of lube. Kagome handed the bottle to him and he looked a little shy at first but opened it and put some on his erection. He laid Kagome on her back and position himself at an entrance.

"This may hurt but it'll all be worth it." He counted off.

"One…Two..THREE!" Kagome shut her eyes and whinced at the pain as Inuyasha pushed himself in.

"Dammit Kagome…you're soo….TIGHT!"

"No! You're…just so big!" Inuyasha smiled and pushed out only to push back in a little harder. Kagome shed a tiny tear but Inuyasha didn't see it. Inuyasha knew she would be alright and began to move until he was moving in a steady pace. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha lifted themselves up so that they were face to face and she was in his lap. Kagome began (and I blush again) wiggling and bouncing very fast causing Inuyasha's face to turn bright pink. _I'm glad I came to Kagome. If I didn't she wouldn't know how much I love her and we wouldn't be together like this. _


	4. special chapter for sango and miroku

-1_Hey people sorry I took a break from writing but I'm back, school work is CAZY and sooooo we are on CHAPTER 4! This is a special chapter ok MIROKU AND SANGO LEMON ONLY AND THEN back to Inuyasha and Kagome enjoy - kimi to iu hana _

As Inuyasha jumped into the well Miroku waked over to Sango.

"Sango there is something I need to tell you." Sango stared at Miroku saying nothing. Miroku continued saying, "Sango, I want to tell you how I feel. I want you to know everything so that between us there is no further misunderstanding." Sango stayed silent. Miroku continued. "Sango, I know I am a lecher. I know I am not a pure monk because I have the thoughts I should not have but I think it is because I am afraid of loving you even though I know I do." Miroku stopped and looked for Sango to say something. Sango stared at him for a while making Miroku nervous when she finally answered him.

"Miroku. I don't think we should have any further misunderstanding either and that's why I think we should just be friends."

"What?"

"Miroku, I don't think we should-" Sango was cut off by Miroku jumping on top of her. Miroku pulled Sango into a deep, long kiss. Sango wanted to move but didn't know what to do because she did love Miroku and this was what she was waiting for. Miroku let Sango's arm loose and moved his hands down to her chest where he began to unbutton her clothes. Sango grabbed his hands.

"Miroku, do you truly love me?"

"Sango, my love for you is indescribable." Miroku kissed Sango again and she let his hands go and he continued unbuttoning her clothes. She blushed as her chest hung bare and she lay under Miroku with her underwear on. Miroku smiled and kissed her gently, first on the lips, then on the neck where he sucked for a while. Sango moaned making Miroku's erection grow larger. He began to lick down the middle of her chest to her stomach causing Sango to gasp in anticipation. When Miroku reached Sango's underwear he first kissed them making Sango wet.

"You're so eager Sango." Sango sat up blushing and smiling. She looked horny and very pleased as she began removing his robe. She left on his underwear as she sat in his lap and kissed him lustfully, moving herself on his erection making him moan.

"Saaa…Saaaanngooo…don't….don't stttooopp please…" Sango smiled and stopped.

Miroku looked at her as if she was crazy. "Why'd…why'd you stop?" Sango pulled his trousers off and satred at his larger member. Miroku smiled saying, "Though I am a monk I am still a man." Sango kissed Miroku and wrapped her hand around Mirokus erection pumping him too fast for him to control himself.

"Ahhh..Sangooo…..Saaanngoooo…mmmmm…" Sango smiled and pumped faster than she thought she could making Miroku dig his hands into the ground.

"SANGO IM GOING TO COME!!" Miroku yelped with sweat all over himself. Sango then bent over and engulfed his whole member into his mouth and began licking and sucking him profusely. Miroku bit his lip savoring every ounce of the moment he was experiencing.

"Sango, I'm coming!" He came into Sango's mouth and Sango licked off the juices on his erection making him moan loudly.

"Miroku I think you've rubbed off on me." Miroku lauged and grabbed Sango by the waist laying on top of her. She pulled off her underwear and right then it began to rain. Though it was raining it was warm because it was the season of summer (have to say this because how can Miroku get something to put on his erection when they have sex right? OH IM SMART!) Miroku looked at Sango and Sango looked at him, both covered with sweat and rain and ready for what they've been waiting for.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I love you. I love you and I don't want to be with any other woman."

"Do you..really mean that?"

"I promise to you on my wind tunnel"

"I love you too." Miroku kissed Sango gently and then moved her legs apart.

to get you started because this is a LONG CHAPTER FOR THEM! Sorry but arent cliffhangers cool?


	5. special chapter ending 4 sango & miroku

-1back with the ending to Miroku and Sangos special chapter, hey since I'm up and I can't find my math hw but I finished an essay I'll reward you all and give you this now cause I was going to be lazy and give it like I two days but nah, can't do that to you all cause you're like my fans which is pretty cool I'm your fans too! ) kimi to iu hana

""Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I love you. I love you and I don't want to be with any other woman."

"Do you..really mean that?"

"I promise to you on my wind tunnel"

"I love you too." Miroku kissed Sango gently and then moved her legs apart.

He stuck on finger in her entrance and moved in and out slowly. She winced a little but looked at him with a "keep going" face. He then pushed another finger in and Sango gave the same face looking a little bored. Miroku smirked. _Oh so she is bored? Ok well…_ and with this he used both fingers and rammed them into her, hitting her prostate. Sango bucked up and moaned. Sango blushed deeply wanting more and Miroku, reading her face, saw that she wanted more and so he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Mirokuu doo iit nooow…pleeasee.." Miroku blushed deeply, kissed Sango and counted off. "One.Two.THREE!" He pushed himself in quickly and Sango wrapped her arms around her neck from both pleasure and pain. He thrusted slowly trying to take up every moment of Sango's touch and her moan and just everything that was happening at the moment. He quickened his pace and moaned with every thrust from the reaction from Sango.

"Miroookuuu…I…I think I…" Sango was haze and horny and Miroku pushed in and out faster and faster. Miroku began to feel a build up in his erection as he moved and so he lifted Sango sitting her in his lap, her back to his chest and held her legs while he moved faster and faster.

"MIRRROKKUUU!!!"

"AHHHH!!"

Miroku's erection throbbed..one…two…three. He came into Sango and they both fell back. Sango didn't want to move (naughty --) but she knew she had to and so she got up and laid on Miroku. It was still raining and so they were practically washed off.

"Sango.."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We have to d that again."

"Miroku, you pervert."

"Only yours."

how was that for an ending? Hope it was good! Now, back to Inuyasha and Kagome. (maniacal laughter muwahaha!)


	6. Chapter 6

-1 RECAP: "No! You're…just so big!" Inuyasha smiled and pushed out only to push back in a little harder. Kagome shed a tiny tear but Inuyasha didn't see it. Inuyasha knew she would be alright and began to move until he was moving in a steady pace. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha lifted themselves up so that they were face to face and she was in his lap. Kagome began (and I blush again) wiggling and bouncing very fast causing Inuyasha's face to turn bright pink. _I'm glad I came to Kagome. If I didn't she wouldn't know how much I love her and we wouldn't be together like this. _

Kagome began moving up and down and all around (sounds stupid lol) and Inuyasha blushed deeper and deeper. She was hitting her prostate moaning every time she hit it and Inuyasha smirked and so he laid back and held her hips in place moving his hips up and he came down.

"Ahhh…mmmm..Inuyaaasshaaa….thiis…feels soooo goood.." Inuyasha laughed and he began moving faster causing Kagome to moan louder and. He pushed harder and harder until she was screaming his name (for the whole community to hear. Hm, where are those family members of hers??). He moved faster and harder thursting, hitting her prostate, moaning, touching and soon he was yelling too.

"I'm…IM GONNA…." Kagome understood what the hazed hanyou was trying to say and so she moved faster.

"AHHH KAGOOME…AHHH..ITS COMIIING!" He thrusted and thrusted and thrusted and then he busted into Kagome both moaning out each others name.

Kagome laid on his chest both panting, sweating but in love.

"Inuyasha…"

SNORE Kagome heard Inuyasha and smiled.

"Exhausted as usual." She slowly pulled him out of her and cleaned up the mess ( ). When she was finished she laid a blanket over Inuyasha and turned the lights on. She slipped under the blanket with him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome saying, "I love you too.."

Hope you liked it. Sorry pretty sucky ending but I have to go to sleep. Still have a bedtime you know? Well, goodnight.


End file.
